


【佑灰】心照不宣（中）

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: /有车，女装+欺负人文学
Relationships: 佑灰wonhui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【佑灰】心照不宣（中）

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter：٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)

“什么样的裙子会好一点，要不要试试另一件。”

17小组的人全都挤在本就不大的更衣室。厚实的墙壁把他们的声音都锁在了狭窄的空间里，吵得文俊辉能感觉到耳膜轻微得震动。他的思维还停留在刚刚一场关于“谁扮女孩子”的惊心动魄的石头剪刀布上。成员们你一句我一句，声音跟面粉和进了水里一样，到最后一句话也没听清。

平时工作起来嘻嘻哈哈打打闹闹没什么正形的人给文俊辉挑起裙子来精神高涨。全圆佑右手挎着他的西装，站在更衣室的门外。好像新郎等试婚纱的新娘子，说不清期待还是紧张。

绿色的树在走廊窗户的外面翻涌，除去房间里高昂的笑声和议论声，全圆佑听见了外面树叶低声交流的声音。

蝉在冲着还未到来的秋天嚎叫。

扮成一个女孩子究竟需要些什么呢。全圆佑百般无聊的想着。要穿着白色的裙子，如果可以的话外面要披上层白色的薄纱，比裙子稍微再长一点，稍微拖一些在地上，风一吹就会轻轻飘起来。那是仙女下凡的时候从天上带下来的云。

还要有双白色的高跟鞋，和黑色的微卷的长头发。

树叶停止了交谈，蝉开始了小憩。

有风吹过来，吹起了全圆佑的衣服一角。

更衣室的门被从里面用力的推开，彭的一声砸疼了全圆佑的听觉神经。权顺荣拽着李知勋率先冲出来。咋咋呼呼的又蹦又跳。不需要任何的语言解释，全圆佑看见他们回头望向房间里的眼神里落满了光。

哥哥弟弟们簇拥着文俊辉从更衣室走出来。

全圆佑望见了天鹅变成的王子们落回地面簇拥在公主身边的童话故事。

白色的裙子刚刚好遮到了大腿的一半。两条笔直修长的腿因为主人常年穿长裤的原因白的仿佛上好的羊脂玉。好看的大腿在最令人浮想联翩的地方没入了略微蓬松的裙摆。正面肩膀镂空的布料正好拼成了花瓣飘落的形状，影影约约透出那人分明的缩骨。

为了遮盖喉结带上了蕾丝的项圈，中间的挂饰反射着细碎的光芒，那是鲛人的眼泪和天鹅的脖颈。

大幅度的露背装从肩膀一直开到腰窝。上帝精心雕琢的蝴蝶骨被外面披着的一层白纱若有若无的盖住。文俊辉本就纤细腻软的腰被裹在白色的布料里，露出来的皮肤微微泛着诱人的粉红色。

白纱刚刚好拖了一点在地上，还有白色高跟鞋和黑色的微卷的长假发。

文俊辉缩了骨，骨架比平常小了一大圈，因而比全圆佑矮了一个头，全圆佑低头看向他，好巧不巧的文俊辉正好抬起头来。对方湿湿软软的嘴唇正好从自己嘴角擦过，像羽毛落在水面上，转瞬即逝，水波却在全圆佑的心里荡开千里之外。

“好…好看吗？”文俊辉立马红了耳尖，慌张的低下头退后了一步，还有点不适应缩着骨还穿高跟鞋走路的感觉。声音倒是没变，但到了全圆佑的耳朵里却甜的发腻。

全圆佑眯起眼看着文俊辉，没有说话。

扮成一个女孩子究竟需要什么呢。他在心里想着。

一个文俊辉就够了。

其他成员还在起哄，不住的夸奖俊尼太厉害了，还没到迪士尼就见到了公主。

蓝天用蜡笔画上了云朵。鱼的鳞片被风扯着风筝线放上天空，云便成了鱼鳞的样子。那是坠入凡间的天使曾经走过的楼梯。

文俊辉对挽着全圆佑的手臂走路是抗拒的，虽然穿着裙子但自己本质上还是钢铁直的大老爷们，还不用到小鸟依人的地步。全圆佑则以崴了脚会耽误任务和演戏需要，强行把文俊辉的手拉过来搭在自己手臂上。

全圆佑觉得自己还没到聚会现场就像喝了几瓶酒一样，心神恍惚的走路都有点飘。

叫不出名字的白色鸟儿从两人头顶飞过，停落在二楼的窗台上震动着好看的羽翼，伸长脖子发出清脆的叫声。屋内灯红酒绿的霓虹灯挑染它白色的羽毛。

全圆佑今天穿的其实也很好看。本来宽肩窄腰衣架子般的身材，即使很普通的西装都能穿的赏心悦目。今天去晚宴的西装更是经过成员们的精心挑选。西装领子和下摆的边缘都镶着银白色的花边。全都是银色的细线刺绣上去，最后拼成绚丽的花纹。是花瓣飘落的形状，和文俊辉胸前的镂空花纹如出一辙，像是从他身上掉下的碎片落到了全圆佑黑色的西装上。

整整齐齐翻在外面的白衬衫没有扣上最顶端的口子，领子尖上挂着细细的锁链，一点点的点缀就让人忍不住多看几眼，想看清楚锁链后面清晰好看的锁骨。

西装裁剪和全圆佑的身材贴合的天衣无缝，勾勒出好看的腰线。再往下是两条修长的腿，别说走路和打架了，光是站在那里就让文俊辉觉得唇干口燥。

高挺的鼻梁上架着一副黑色的细框眼镜，眉宇间的戾气被巧妙的影藏在了眼镜后面，有了一种斯文败类的感觉。薄薄的嘴唇微微抿着，文俊辉想起在更衣室门口若有若无蹭过去的触感，凉凉的，软软的。如果接吻的话会是甜甜的味道吧。

蓬松的裙子底下有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。文俊辉在心里猛扇自己一个耳光提醒自己还要完成任务。但是耳尖还是不争气的开始发热，殷勤地向外宣告主人的心里活动。

“耳朵怎么这么红？”越不希望什么越来什么。文俊辉耳尖泛红突正好被全圆佑抓了个正着，一瞬间心里慌得仿佛被捉奸在床。

“耳……耳饰太重了扯的！”文俊辉赶紧把手从全圆佑的臂弯里抽出来，扒拉扒拉假发遮住自己的耳朵。还顺带偷偷抬眼去瞄全圆佑的反应。

全圆佑别过脸去，嘴角轻轻扬起露出了一个不易察觉的笑，一脸了然的样子。

两个人拿着早就准备好的会员卡就混进了聚会，室内的灯光昏暗闪烁，一群人喝酒跳舞的混杂在一起。鼓点的音乐放得震耳欲聋，各色玻璃杯碰撞的声音此起彼伏。

调酒师变换着花样的手法，男男女女抱在一起在舞池里扭动，穿着暴露的女郎在舞台上跳着钢管舞，尽情释放着她们的荷尔蒙。西装革履的人们在卡座上谈论着不为人知的交易，欢腾的场景叫作纸醉迷津的世界。

穿过拥挤的人群实属不易，全圆佑有些莫名的烦躁。因为文俊辉不好开口说话，所以他不仅要不停的挤着标准式微笑婉言拒绝企图搭讪文俊辉的人，还要用眼神警告对方不要动手动脚。

每次有些图谋不轨的手摸上身边人的大腿，他都觉得等那摸的根本不是文俊辉的腿，摸得是他脑海里的定时炸弹。有几次冲动的时候恨不得直接拔枪爆了那些人的头。但是肌肉的绷紧都被文俊辉清晰的感受到，然后轻轻拍拍他的手臂，用眼神疯狂示意并安慰他不要因为情绪波动而前功尽弃。

俩人就这样相互协助才穿过万般险阻的舞池，绕开重重的安保，混到了位于这个豪华宴会顶层总统套房。按照成员们提供的情报，这里就是毒枭首领暂时落脚的地方。房间里有个保险箱，保险箱里的U盘就是他们要的机密文件。尽管室内开着空调，但文俊辉的额头上还是冒出一层细汗。假发的刘海被汗黏在额头上，袖口的蕾丝布料磨红了一片的皮肤，过高的高跟鞋让文俊辉觉得自己脚上的骨头都被活生生折断，以前可以肆意奔跑的他现在每走一步路都是钻心的痛。

文俊辉只有不停的提醒自己有将功抵过的任务在身，才忍着没有就地罢工。

文俊辉输入了崔胜澈早就准备好的密码，轻轻松松推开了总统套房的大门。不禁感叹组长真是好组长，情报都是靠谱极的情报。

根据崔胜澈的情报，文俊辉在房间里找到了装着目标U盘的保险柜，上面的轮盘锁让文俊辉在裙摆上擦了擦手心的汗。文俊辉轻轻提起裙摆跪趴在保险柜旁边，把一侧耳朵贴在保险柜上，一只手缓缓转动轮盘锁，仔细的听着轮盘里发出的细微的声音。

全圆佑也压低身形挨着文俊辉趴下来。

安静挤压着空气，全圆佑觉得自己快要喘不上气，随手扯了扯领带。整个顶楼万籁俱寂，走廊的感应灯疲乏的熄灭了。

不知道是谁，心跳的咚咚声盖过了盘锁转动时极其细微的咔哒声。

寺庙里的老钟仿佛在胸腔里被撞响，回声顺着血液瞬间就抵达了身体的每个角落。

“全圆佑你太吵啦你出去望风！”

文俊辉因为听不到了锁转动的声音便以专业需求的理由把全圆佑往外推，但是刚刚到底是谁的心跳声两个人都默契的没有说出来。

走廊镜头的监控沉默的俯视着正在望风的全圆佑。

夜深沉下来，像时光落进黑洞的井里。

窗口白色的鸟又落了下来，轻轻叫唤了一声，走廊的感应灯又机敏的亮起。全圆佑的心脏应声攥起。文俊辉跪在地上的姿势保持太久，小腿开始发麻。连呼吸都小心翼翼，保险柜的铁皮因为和皮肤长时间接触变得温热。

齿轮一格一格地卡过去，从漫长的时间里走过。

就在耐心即将耗尽的时候，文俊辉听到最后一声微不可闻的咔哒声，从肺里长长的呼出一口气，近乎虔诚的拉开了保险柜。

但是保险柜里是空的。

惊慌和恐惧把心脏撑的快要炸开，文俊辉觉得小腿失去了知觉，头晕乎乎的要站不起来，长期跪着突然站起来眼前发黑出现短暂的失明，他差点把牙咬碎了往肚子里吞。

他强迫自己迈开没有知觉的双腿往外跑，但依旧只能像老人家一样摇摇晃晃走到全圆佑身边，拉起全圆佑就往外赶，一时间组织不好语言讲这操蛋的事情。

“保险柜是空的。”神经高度绷紧的情况下他根本说不出多的解释。

但全圆佑也算得上身经百战了，几乎立刻明白了文俊辉的意思。按照胜澈哥提供的情报可靠度来看，这个U盘原本应该确实放在这个保险柜里。但应该是有人察觉了什么走漏了风声，所以他们临时将U盘转移了存放的地方。

或者说，敌方大概已经知道了他们要来。

所以现在他们的处境实在不妙。空荡荡的顶楼只有这一间总统套房。如果被巡逻的人发现实在是百口难辨，连个合理的借口都编不出来。

果不其然，他们俩刚走出房门没两步，楼梯转角之下就响起了脚步声。两个保安的身影在灰白的墙上快速放大。文俊辉觉得一时间气血上头快要气晕过去。

文俊辉正准备掀裙子拿大腿上别着的枪，全圆佑却突然抓住了他的手腕。一个转身把他推到旁边的墙上，把文俊辉的双手举过头顶按在墙上，膝盖卡到文俊辉双腿中间。

文俊辉只觉得天旋地转，一时间搞不懂全圆佑什么操作，脸像烧开的开水壶顷刻间变得滚烫。全圆佑的脸在视线里放大。耳膜里只剩下咚咚的心跳声，不知道是谁的心跳声。

保安发现上面有人，大声喊道“什么人！在干什么！”

全圆佑凑到文俊辉红的快要滴出血的耳朵边，小声说到

“叫大声点。”

若有若无的气息扫过耳廓，麻酥酥的感觉从耳朵一路传到心脏。文俊辉还没想清楚为什么自己要叫大声点，全圆佑另一只手就掐着他的脸吻了下来。文俊辉张嘴想叫唤，对方就轻易的把舌头伸了进来，有些粗暴的扫过他的口腔。

没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑，文俊辉笨拙的把对方往外顶，差点忘了自己张嘴想要干什么。

全圆佑的手掀起裙摆摸上了文俊辉被裙子盖住的大腿根，不轻不重的掐了一把。

文俊辉疼的想骂人，无奈嘴被堵着，只能从喉咙里发出混杂不清的呻吟声，咒骂全圆佑流氓。

文俊辉的声音本身就甜，现在含含糊糊的呻吟声乍一听还有点雌雄莫辨的感觉。

两个保安站远远的看见这一幕，其中一个保安急忙道

“人家小情侣躲这打啵呢，紧张什么走吧走吧。”

保安们摇摇头推推搡搡的离开了。

一直到确定保安已经走远，全圆佑才松开了文俊辉的手，文俊辉腿软的差点站不稳，使出全身力气把全圆佑推开。如果让全圆佑知道他接个吻就软了腰以后还怎么在全圆佑面前抬头做人。

刚想破口大骂，全圆佑似乎有点不好意思的移开视线小声说：“咳咳，那个…不好意思啊。”

文俊辉脏话到了嘴边又强行咽了回去，虽然很流氓，但是人家这方法到底还是救了他们一回，确实不好骂。文俊辉深吸一口气把火压下去，舔舔自己有点发肿嘴唇。

全圆佑悄悄看向文俊辉，脸上的红晕像柿子一样浓的化不开了，气急败坏又无可奈何的样子，瞪着大眼睛里全是雾气，还不自觉的舔舔嘴唇。明明刚欺负完人却又玩心大起。

“刚刚叫的还挺好听。”全圆佑低下头凑到文俊辉旁边一字一句认真的说。

文俊辉后知后觉刚刚自己叫的似乎有点大声，刚消了一点的脸红直接一路红到脖子。等到反应过来全圆佑在明目张胆调戏自己时，全圆佑早就走出去了老远。想起手腕上距离500米就会爆炸的手环还没摘下来，文俊辉气的把高跟鞋在地上跺的噔噔响，用极其别扭的姿势追着全圆佑跑过去扬言要手撕臭流氓。

两个人打打闹闹相互戳腰开心得有种劫后余生的感觉。谁也没多想，就原路返回，乘电梯下了一楼的歌舞大厅。

叮的一声，金色反光的电梯门应声打开，文俊辉瞬间觉得全身的血液都倒流了。

电梯门外站着他们这次最大的敌人，贩毒团伙的首领。

保镖站在他的身后。

已经秃成地中海的中年男人面色灰暗，大概是贩毒的过程中自己也染上了毒品，这个人已经开始消瘦，皮肤上有明显的色素沉淀。

他笑眯眯的望着全圆佑和文俊辉，空洞的眼神看不出是什么情绪。末了，伸出蜡黄的手一把抓住了文俊辉的手腕。

文俊辉本能的往后抽手，却发现这个人力气大的惊人。自己愣是试了几次都没法把自己的手抽回来，又不敢下死力气暴露了身份。

全圆佑心中警铃大作，本能的暴虐差点压过理智，用尽浑身的力气才控制住自己的冲动。按照设定来说，他是大毒枭邀请来参加宴会的小弟，顺便带着他的“女朋友”。如果现在对方开口说要睡文俊辉，作为小弟的他只能点头答应，他根本无计可施。

要么暴露身份让所有成员的努力毁于一旦，要么就拱手把文俊辉送出去。

理智和冲动同时撕扯着他的神经想要把他撕成两半，表面上还要端着一脸陪笑的表情。

还好毒枭没有再做什么，而是捏了捏文俊辉好看的手，然后往一边的全圆佑瞄了一眼，就微微后退了一步示意他们可以出来了。

全圆佑不着痕迹的拉着文俊辉快步往外走去。可走出几步就听见毒枭幽幽的在身后说了一声

“情侣手环挺好看的。”

文俊辉有些不明所以，可是回过头，毒枭已经不见了。不知道是上了电梯还是去了别的方向淹没在了人群里。刚想问问全圆佑，却发现那个人脸冷的掉冰渣，周围的愤怒几乎实体化。

“喂喂喂？我是崔胜澈，收到请回答。”

藏在耳朵里的小小的蓝牙耳机传来了崔胜澈的声音。

全圆佑低声回复。

“刚刚净汉黑进了那个宴会开始前的监控录像。U盘已经被毒枭带在裤子后面的口袋里了。你们想办法把那个U盘拿回来。”

“那个大毒枭是个地中海，不胖，但是面色灰暗，非常明显的吸毒人员外观。你们找找。”

全圆佑回头往他们们刚刚走出来的电梯间的方向看了看。

“让我去吧，我有办法。”文俊辉也带着蓝牙耳机，他也听到了崔胜澈的话。

“不行。”全圆佑拒绝的毫不犹豫，“那个变态明显想睡你。”

文俊辉翻了一个大白眼，心说也不知道刚刚是哪个变态把自己摁在墙上强吻来着。

“就是因为他想睡我所以我去才最合适好吗？这样对方容易放下戒备，我们更容易得手。在这里呆的越久我们越容易暴露。”

文俊辉凑在全圆佑的耳边用两倍的语速嘀嘀咕咕。然后蹭了蹭全圆佑的颈窝安慰对方，并且满意的感受到全圆佑因为自己的动作浑身一僵。

又是好一番寻找，他们才在喝酒的吧台附近又一次见到了大毒枭。果不其然这个人当时在他们走后并没有上电梯。在电梯口守着也是为了探探他们俩的底。

全圆佑端了杯红酒，挑了个不起眼的角落远远的坐下，负责给文俊辉望风，并且随时观察事态走向，万一有什么麻烦他可以第一时间出手。

文俊辉踩着高跟鞋把裙摆又往上提了提，假装不经意地走到毒枭的身边，像个不懂事的小女孩一样去看吧台后面柜台上陈列的酒。

身边没了全圆佑。那个老色鬼显得更加直接。他凑到文俊辉身边的座位上坐下，直接伸手搂住了文俊辉的腰，还顺势在上面揉了一把。文俊辉没想到来的这么快，强忍着心里的恶心还要装模做样扭动一下腰肢。

“想喝什么酒啊小美女，叔叔请。”

因为不能直接说话，文俊辉只好故作娇羞的样子微微低下头笑，然后用大眼睛无辜地望向猥琐的男人。

这招成功率挺高的，他曾经在全圆佑身上百试不爽。

果然，对方一副心动的模样，招呼着调酒师给文俊辉倒酒。手不老实的在文俊辉身上游走，把文俊辉往自己身上招。

都是大男人有什么不好意思的。文俊辉忍着胃里翻江倒海，心里一横，直接撩起裙子抬腿坐上对方的大腿。手顺着对方的背部一点一点往下摸，嘴唇从对方的脸颊上若有若无的蹭过去。

全圆佑拿着杯子的手因用力而泛白，差点捏碎了手里的红酒杯。如果他手里有把狙击枪他一定立刻爆了对方的头。

什么完成任务什么照顾大局都等他消了气再说。

成功就在眼前。文俊辉想直接去拿对方后面口袋里的U盘，却被掐着下巴强迫着低下头接吻。浓重的尼古丁的味道熏得他想干呕，可是本着专业素质他还是一边配合着对方的动作，一边伸手盲摸U盘，然后再不着声色的藏进自己裙子的暗层里。

好不容易被放开了嘴，他假装羞涩的从毒枭的大腿上蹭下来，再便显出不舍和留恋的神态唧唧我我大半天，最后慢慢离开。

其实很久以后，文俊辉依旧会想起这次被迫和敌人接吻的事情，整个过程中，他的脑海里都只有一个想法。

原来全圆佑的吻是甜的。

不过这都是后话了。

“把U盘转交给我，他们可能会怀疑你。”全圆佑的声音在蓝牙耳机里响起。

两个人在原先约好的舞池碰面。全圆佑一只手牵着文俊辉，另一只手轻轻搭在他的腰上。假惺惺的凑在一起跳舞，表面上是跳舞，实际上是交接U盘。

文俊辉的手搭在全圆佑的肩上，偷偷用手指写下一句话。

“注意言辞，我身上可能有窃听器。” 

全圆佑了然。

屋顶的监控探头无声地盯着热闹的舞池。

还没想好到底要怎么样才可以神不知鬼不觉的把U盘从文俊辉那里拿过来，他就被文俊辉带着转到了舞池边的沙发边。

他半靠在沙发上，文俊辉越过他的肩头从路过的服务员的托盘上拿了一杯酒。整个人跟喝醉了一样扑到他身上。像喝醉了一样脸上染上了红晕，这个人变得粉粉的很是可爱。

要不是他的眼底一片清明，全圆佑都要怀疑是不是那老头给文俊辉下了药。为了配合文俊辉演戏，他伸手搂上文俊辉的腰。手带着微量的温度从露背装露出来的腰部皮肤上轻轻蹭过。

文俊辉发现自己心脏的加速跳动已经远远超出了演戏的范畴。

远看他们俩就是躲在角落里亲热的小情侣。

文俊辉一只手拿着高脚杯，绕过全圆佑的脖子再送到自己的嘴边然后喝掉，一点点透明的酒从他嘴角溢出来，然后滴答在白色的裙子上不见了踪影。另一只手色情地摸上全圆佑的大腿。

全圆佑差点咬破自己的舌头，强行无视掉文俊辉在自己大腿上游走的手，一只手配合的搭上对方细瘦的腰。他轻轻替文俊辉擦掉嘴边的酒液，然后默默移开视线。再这样看下去指不定会出什么事坏了大局。

文俊辉摸着全圆佑的大腿，一边感叹对方令人嫉妒的身材，一边将U盘悄悄塞进全圆佑的西装裤子口袋里。成功交接U盘后还在全圆佑的怀里蹭了蹭才离开。

当两个人离开会场交接完任务后，文俊辉立马撤掉勒的人有点头疼的假发，蹬掉碍事的高跟鞋，光着脚在水泥地上蹦蹦跳跳，大喊着终于着陆了。

没来得及换掉的裙子随风被掀起一角，看得人心猿意马。原本酒红色的短发配着裙子也意外的好看。全圆佑却怎么也笑不起来，回想刚刚两个人肌肤相贴的感觉、慌乱下的接吻和对方嘴唇饱满又柔软的触感，不由自主的抿了抿嘴唇，喉咙里酸涩的说不出话。

明明觉得自己憋了一肚子的气，却又说不出来。

那个人还不自知的拎着高跟鞋，甩着裙摆撒欢。全圆佑黑着脸走过去拽住文俊辉的手腕，拉着他一路走到车边，拉开车门塞进副驾驶，丝毫不理会文俊辉一路的挣扎和谩骂。好好关上车门才稍微消了一点气。

文俊辉想不懂全圆佑突如其来的脾气，手腕被对方抓出淡红的印子，还隐隐发痛。

全圆佑一脚油门踩到底直奔自己家，文俊辉在一旁大声质问光天化日，朗朗乾坤，堂堂警察怎么能无视交规随便飙车。

文俊辉走到家门口，乖乖等着全圆佑来开门。

“现在没人啦，可不可以说说你在生什么气了？”

文俊辉小心翼翼的问道，背靠着门板回头看向板着脸的全圆佑。

门口的白炽灯照着一小片自己的光圃，没有了斑斓闪耀的灯光，全圆佑还是能看到文俊辉里细细的光影，依旧牵动着脑内的神经。心里说不清的酸涩扑天而来，而自己站在原地就从头到脚的成了落汤鸡。

全圆佑觉得自己一瞬间的想清楚了，他是喜欢文俊辉的。这应该是无关性别的，无论他变成什么样子，男生还是女生。

文俊辉还没来得及恢复自己原本的骨架，只能抬头看着全圆佑。全圆佑走到他面前，手臂穿过他的腰间轻轻抱住了他。把头埋在文俊辉肩上，闷闷的说：“俊啊，我喜欢你，你知道的吧。”

声音越说越小，像做错事道歉的孩子。全圆佑发现自己找到了表达的方法。

文俊辉了然的笑了，揉了揉全圆佑的后脑勺。

“傻瓜，我如果不喜欢你，被你强吻的时候早就一枪崩了…唔唔唔嗯…唔唔！！”

话还没说完，全圆佑就抬起文俊辉的下巴吻了下去。

把人按到门上，一只手还贴心的垫着文俊辉的后脑勺，不让他撞到头。

全圆佑的膝盖轻车熟路的挤到文俊辉腿间，逼得他踮起脚仰着头接受全圆佑富有侵略性的吻。

手里的高跟鞋掉在了地上。

Tbc.

保安漆：顶楼空荡荡的咱们去那里巡逻干什么？  
保安禽：看小情侣啵嘴，去不去？  
保安漆：（打开火箭引擎盖）出发。


End file.
